Ghost Revenge
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sequel to Ghost. Um....Ta-chan really liked Ghost, and wanted a sequel. What Ta-chan wants, she usually gets, or I get beat up.... I love you, Ta-chan!
1. Chapter 1

"Akira! Ki-chan! Are you awake!?"Naruto banged on the bedroom door loudly.

"I am now."She called, Naruto taking the silent invitation and bolting into the room, locking the door behind him, and racing to glomp the girl on the bed. She moaned tiredly, fluttering her eyes closed in slight pain. "What's up?"She asked once Naruto had crawled under the blankets, snuggling together in the bed. He sighed thoughtfully.

"Sasuke asked me if he could move in with us."He said softly. Her eyes widened, and she tilted her head towards him, a thoughtful expression on her face, too.

"What'd you say back?"She asked.

"I wanted to ask you if thought it was okay, since he's Itachi-kun's brother and all."Naruto muttered, blushing and looking away at her knowing look.

"I see. So you lied to him because you were afraid of saying yes."She said, sitting up. He made a protesting sound, either to her leaving the warm covers, or to her accusation. Or maybe both.

"Where are you going?"He asked, childishly pouting.

"I want to sketch you."She said, going to the writing desk and picking up her expensive, gorgeous sketch book Itachi bought her when he was in France two weeks ago. Naruto sighed.

"All you do now a days is sketch."He pouted.

"With out my mother inside of me, and my family looming over my shoulders, I can freely be an artist."She told him happily, sighing, and smiling beautifully. "I'm just so happy that I can't stop myself. I find new things all the time to sketch when Itachi takes me on walks."She mused, sitting on a chair she drew from the desk at the end of the bed. He sighed, resting in the still warm covers tiredly.

"What should I say to Sasuke?"He asked.

"What you want."She told him lightly. "Do what you want for once, Naruto. No ones going to stop you. This is your house, and every body in the house knows how much Sasuke means to you."She said with a chuckle at his faint blush.

"I can't beleive we managed to get almost all of our friends in this house."Naruto mused happily.

"It's so much fun. Even Itachi thinks it is."She chimed, silence drifting over them, mixing with the soft scratch of her pencil on paper.

"So when is Itachi-kun coming back?"He asked. She looked up from her book, and sighed.

"Not till this friday."She pouted. "I don't like that he just abandons me to my vices. I'll hurt myself."She mused, grinning a fanged grinned. She quickly closed her mouth at Naruto's hesitate look, and they both gave the other a sorry look.

"It really doesn't bother me."He told her, sitting up. She looked down, sighing.

"It's okay, Naruto. Even I flinch at my reflection."She said softly, looking over at the floor length mirror near the closet. It stared back at her, blue eyes sad as Naruto moved towards her. He rubbed her head, smiling at her.

"It's not that you're scary, Ki-chan. It's just that I'm not used to them yet. You've only been like this for a couple months."He explained.

"I know."She said.

"Hey, you two."They both snapped back, glancing at the smirking Kiba. "Not doing anything I wouldn't do, right?"

"That doesn't leave out much."Naruto muttered, Akira laughing lightly, Kiba rolling his eyes.

"What's up?"Akira asked the boy.

"Yea. If you stay too much longer, she'll be sketching you for hours."Naruto chimed, climbing off the bed, and heading for the door.

"Uchiha-san just called."Kiba told Akira. She jumped up, frowning.

"What do you mean 'just'? Why didn't you call for me?"She demanded.

"I thought you were still sleeping."Kiba said apologetically. "He left his hotel number. It's on the table next to the phone."He said.

"Ah! Okay!"She grinned, and tossed her sketch book lightly on the bed, starting for the door.

"She's such a lovesick puppy."Naruto mused as she started down the steps.

"I heard that!"She called back before racing for the phone.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi!"She chimed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, her flannel PJ's looking ugly matched with the old victorian carpet.

"Ah, Akira."He mused softly, the creak of the bed telling her he had been laying down.

"Oh? Were you sleeping? I can call you back later."She looked up at the clock, telling her that is was almost 1 in the morning where he was.

"No. It's okay."She heard the wisp of his hair against his skin, his head shaking. She sighed, smiling.

"I can hear your heart beat over the phone."She mused. He chuckled.

"Is that so? I can hear yours, too."He told her softly.

"It makes it seem as if I'm in the bed next you."She said, closing her eyes. She pictured him laying on his old european four poster canopy bed, dark drapes of sheer material over the top with silk sheets. He'd be on his side, head held up by his bent arm, his dark hair flowing over his shoulders and neck, his pale skin vibrant against the dark bedding. She heard him make a noise, and decided he was picturing a similiar scene.

"I'll be home soon."He reasurred, to her or him, she couldn't quite make out. She chuckled softly, smiling at Temari as she and Gaara left for work and school.

"Hello, Itachi."She called as she passed, Gaara grunting his greeting. Itachi chuckled.

"He says Good morning, back."Akira mused to them as the door closed.

"Are you in the foyer?"He questioned.

"Yea. That's our only phone right now."She said lightly.

"I could call you back on your cell."He offered.

"It's alright. It's not like you're a secret."She smiled softly, closing her eyes again.

"What should I bring you back this time?"He asked.

"I don't know. You don't have to bring me anything back. Just you."She mused. "Clothes are optional."She added with a smirk. He gave a dark chuckle, and she could picture him, closing his eyes and shaking his head in mirth.

"You're too cute sometimes."He mused, sighing.

"You sound tired."She whispered. She could hear his yawn, the swift out burst of air as he ended it.

"I am." He agreed, not bothering to argue with her.

"Well, then get some sleep. We'll talk when you get up. Call my cell because I'm going out with Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun to the Art Deco show in the city today."She told him lightly.

"Alright. I will."He agreed.

"Sleep tight."She murmured.

"Behave."He returned. She heard the phone click shut, and stood, setting it on the hanger. It immediately rung. She picked up quickly.

"Itachi?"She questioned.

"Sorry."She sighed at Deidara's voice."I'm not your precious Itachi-chan, un."He mused.

"What do you want?"She questioned.

"Sasori-dono says to get ready. We'll be over there in an hour to pick you up, yeah." He chimed.

"Oh...Alright."She agreed. "See you, then."

"Bye bye, un."He mused, and clicked the phone closed. She did the same, and hovered for a moment, almost wanting Itachi to call her back even though she knew he was probably asleep by now.

"Akira? Can I use the phone?"She blinked, smiling at Ino.

"Yea. Sure. Sorry. I spaced out."She said, turning and starting up the steps.

"You okay?"Ino called after her.

"Yea. I just miss him."She mused, smiling reassuringly before going to her room. She took a shower, and then did her girl things, before pulling some underwear, and a pair of khaki capris, and a pale blue t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, grabbing her messenger bag. She tossed in two sketch books, including Itachi's gift, and some pencils, her camera, wallet, and her iPod. She stuffed her cell in her pocket after checking the battery, rereading over Itachi's saved texts from last night dreamily. She tied her hair back, putting on a bit of make up before grabbing some socks and hoping down the stairs, two at a time. "Chouji-chan! Anything left over!?"She asked eagerly as she slide on to the bar stool. He smiled at her, and made her a plate of the left over breakfast foods.

"You came just in time. I was about to clean up."He said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll do it. You should get ready for work."She told him lightly.

"Are you sure?"He asked, glancing at the mess.

"Yep. Go on, now, shoo." She waved him off, smiling and going back to her food. She scrambled it all down, before hopping up and making quick easy work of the mess the boys had made. By the time she was setting the last plate in the dishwasher, the door rang.

"I'll get it!"Kiba called out, and she heard him stomp down the stairs, opening the door. "Oh, hey. Come on in. I think she's in the kitchen."He said. She stood, washing her hands in the sink as Sasori walked in.

"Ready?"He deadpanned, peering at her. He was a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt, keys dangling in one hand, his other in his pocket.

"Yea. One sec."She agreed. She started the dishwasher, and grabbed her bag.

"Naruto! I'm leaving!"She called when she reached the bottom step.

"Ki-chan! Wait! I'm coming!"He rushed down the steps, glomping her with a hug. She laughed, hugging him back as Sasuke moodily glared at all humanity.

"I'll be home late."She told him, and he nodded.

"Kay! Call me when you get there, and when you're leaving!"He told her sternly.

"Yes Father."She mused, hooking her bag over her shoulder, and starting after Sasori.

"See you!"Kiba chimed from the Palor, Akamaru barking lightly.

"Bye bye!"She waved and shut the front door, Sasori sighing.

"Finally. I hate humans."He muttered, jogging down the steps and to the car. She rolled her eyes, but followed, slipping in the back seat as Deidara fiddled with his clothes, in something outrageous and bright. It hurt her eyes, and she avoided looking at him as much as she could.

"Finally! What took you so long, un?"He demanded.

"Akira."Sasori muttered, rolling his eyes and started down the drive.

"Akira."Deidara parroted and tossed her an amused look before the car settled in silence, Deidara's mouth still going as he sung with the music, much to Sasori's dismay.

"Wow."She snapped a pic of the large statue, Deidara backtracking to grab her arm.

"Come on, come on. My artwork isn't out here."He urged. She rolled her eyes, looking at all her pictures so far. They had been here all morning and still hadn't gotten to Deidara's exhibit, Sasori abandoning them for the more classical of the artwork, while Deidara had dragged her through all the extreme, but impressive art.

"You can just leave me."She told him in deadpan.

"Itachi would kill me."Deidara chimed, winding a path through geeky college students and outgoing artists, all chatting and gossiping about the peices before them. She watched this all in amusement, but her mind was drifting back to her mother, and her family. She knew that they'd come back. Her uncle would never give up on trying to kill her, and in all reality, her brothers were probably pissed that she'd made a happy home for herself.

"Whoa, un."Deidara paused, staring up at a huge painting. She stopped, turning to where he was looking, heart raising to her throat.

"Um...I have to go."She said, turning and fleeing, easily brushing past the crowded areas, using her new speed. When she slowed, she was in the park across from the Art show, her breath coming in short pants. Her head was spinning, and her eyes were blurry. She sat on the edge of a fountain, covering her face with her hands, a headache pulsing right in between her eyes. She could sense the beings lurking all around her, but she didn't look up, instead curling up even further, resting her head between her knees.

"Akira."She didn't look up at Sasori's call. "We need to get out of here."He told her, forcing her to sit up. He gave her a surprised look, and she guessed that she was probably crying. "Itachi's direct orders."He added in a whisper. She nodded, standing, and letting him lead her towards the car by her elbow, Deidara appearing on her other side, licking his lips of blood.

"There's still three more out there, yeah."Deidara told Sasori over her head. "Why'd you freak out?"He asked lightly. She closed her eyes shut tightly.

"My Uncle did that painting when I was seven."She said shakily. "It was a present to me, a sign of his ownership of me as my real father. It spurred a lot of turmoil in my family, and I got a lot of abuse because of it. "She explained, opening her eyes and blinking away the last of her tears, blindy following Sasori threw an alley.

"That's horrible, un."He commented, eyes peeled on the area behind him.

"What's even worse is that painting inspired me to be an artist."She said queitly, lifting her head when the car came in sight. She heard her breath hitch, a scream wanting to break out as she scrambled back into Deidara on reflex. Leaning against the destroyed once gorgous sports car was three of her brothers. Her three oldest brothers. Her second oldest gleamed with murderous intent. He was the one who always hated her the most.

"Calm down."Deidara whispered to her, but she wasn't listening. She was struggling out of his grip and taking off down the alley. Only to collide with a familiar face. She felt fear coil in her stomach, made her want to vomit, and curl up and die. She had forgotten how exactly frightening this man was.

"Hello, Seiyuki." His grin stretched across face, so like hers. His long blond hair was held back by an expensive daimond barrette, and his lean strong hurtful body was encased expensive silks and clothes. She tensed, feeling small, and so fagile.

"Uncle-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

It happened so fast. One minute she was leaning away from her Uncle, the other she was on the ground, cradling a busted lip. There was some loud sound, and she knew it instantly. It was her sobbing, her face pulsing, and blood dripping down her chin and neck, covering her fingers.

"Akira!"Deidara went to step forward, but two of her brothers grabbed his arms.

"Stop right there, Vampire scum."Her oldest hissed. Deidara turned back to Sasori, who was staring down her second.

"You've been gone for a long time, Seiyuki. Do you know how much I've missed you?"Her Uncle leered at her hungrily, burning her skin. She wrapped her arms around her head, already seeing her impending doom.

"Mind if we break in?"She froze, turning to Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu nonchalantly walking up.

"You fuck heads, what the fuck do you get off of picking on the fucken weakest vampire on the planet?"Hidan growled.

"Let's just get this over with."Kakuzu muttered.

"Wait! Don't!"She screamed as the beasts jumped out from the shadows. She turned and grabbed her Uncle's arm. "Please! I'll go home! I swear! Stop this!"She sceamed, pleading with him.

"It's a little to late for that, Baby sis."She looked at her second brother with wide confused eyes.

"You're a vampire now. It's our family business to kill vampires."He grinned at her. "I'm going to have fun disembembering your beautiful little body, Seiyuki. God, how I missed it."He leaned forward, intent to kiss her, when some thing jolted out of the way.

"You'll do well not to touch what isn't yours, Scum."She screamed in fear, afraid her brothers were fighting over dibs when she was met with arms cradling her. She blinked past the torrent of tears to stare at Sasuke. "Don't worry about the others, our orders are to make your safe."Sasuke said calmly, turning and calmly walking away, Kisame jumping to block her family's way.

"Don't think this is over, Seiyuki! I will get what I want!"She buried her face in her hands, sobbing as her brother called after her, his intents known all too well.

"Are you okay?"Naruto rushed into the room, Akira nursing an ice pack to her open lip.

"Yea."She didn't look up, staring at the floor.

"Akira?"He questioned softly, gently brushing back her hair. She winced, leaning away.

"Please don't."She shut her eyes, grinding her teeth together in anger. "I was so totally fucken useless. I don't even help one bit. I just sat there and screamed like when I was younger!"She growled, standing and grabbing a pillow, ripping it to shreds. Naruto sat there in stunned silence, watching her pace, tearing the pillow to small shreds.

"Akira! That is enough!"She ignored Naruto's try to calm her down, simple pacing around him. He grabbed her shoulders, and she growled, shoving him away. Except she forgot about her vampire strength, tossing Naruto back on the bed, his head hitting the head board. She made a queit disbelieving noise, before fleeing out and over the balcony, and into the night. She ran till she was gasping for breath yet again, startly find herself at home. She remembered the lessons Itachi had taught her for teleporting herself. She wasn't very good, but she gave it a try anyway. She pictured herself on her bed, her sketchbook at her side, soft music in the background, a warm body resting next to her, humming as he read. She could picture Itachi glasses, totally unneeded, but oh-so-good looking on his slightly turned up nose, his eyes calm and relaxed like the rest of him, running over the words, pages in seconds. His finger would already be turning the page before he was done, his thumb in the crease of the book as his fingers spawled over the binding. He was shirtless, his pale chest sparkling in the fire light, playing over his shiny black locks, and around his lean biceps. It played at the base of his stomach, dancing at the edge of the sheet teasingly. She could hear his gentle, calm heartbeat, fluttering in her ears, his breath a soft overtone to the deep relaxed beat. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips together, clenching her fists. She felt her stomach twist, and the noises change behind her.

"Akira?"Her eyes popped open, and she breathed a sigh of relief, launching herself at Itachi, who was sitting in a waiting room chair at what she guessed was an airport. His arms subconsciouslessly encircled her, tightening when she began to sob. "What's wrong? Kisame called to tell me that you and your brothers had a fight today!"He pushed her back. His eyes narrowed in her bleeding again lip, eyes flashing red. She looked up at him helplessly.

"It's been a horrible day, Itachi."She hiccuped. "And I keep making it worse!"She sobbed, catching some attention. He stood them up, and lead them outside, to a bench, her tears not stopping.

"What happened?"He asked.

"Well....I went with Sasori and Deidara to the Art show, right? And then I saw a painting my Uncle did, and got so scared I ran off, right?"She let the words tumbled out, struggling not to mushed them all together like she usually did when she was upset. "I ran off in fear, not really thinking, and when we were walking back, we found my brothers with Sasori's smashed up car. I got even more scared, and I turned to run, but my Uncle was there! He hit me, and then Kisame and the others showed up, but my uncle called out some beasts on them. Sasuke saved me before I was taken away, but all I could was just sit there and cry!"She hiccupped, sobbing harder.

"You're still a young vampire, Akira."He soothed, brushing her hair away. "But to teleport yourself almost an entire country away is amazing."He told her with a praising smile.

"That's not even the worst of it though!"She choked on her sob. "I was so angry with myself, and Naru-chan tried to calm me down, but I shoved him away, and I don't know what happened to him. When I left he was unconscious on the bed."She gave Itachi a terrified. "What did I do?"She cried.

"There, there. He's fine. I can tell. Sasuke isn't overly worried, so he probably passed out."Itachi soothed softly, hugging her to his chest. She choked on another sob.

"Naruto probably hates me now."She muttered, burring her head in his chest.

"I highly doubt that. He's probably worried sick about you. Let's go inside and get you a plane ticket home with me."He said gently. She looked up at him, and felt her eyes close. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and smiled at her reasurringly. "I know it's hard, but we'll do this together."He told her. She nodded.

"Together."She agreed, and let him lead her inside.

Itachi's house was on fire. The flames were high and dangerous, driving fear throught out Akira as she gawked at the scene. Itachi was out of the door with in seconds, and she took a moment to follow him closer to the house. She grabbed his arm, his wide angry eyes turning to her.

"Don't go."She pleaded. He yanked his arm away.

"I have to go!"He told her.

"Don't."She felt her heart crack at his helpless look.

"I'm sorry. Go back to the car, and wait."He kissed her forehead before disappearing in to the night. She called after him, screaming his name once, twice....maybe three times, before immense pain flooded over her back and shoulders. She reached back and pulled away her hand to see blood. She had been shot. she coughed up blood, but dispite the pain, did not stay still. She ran. She ran towards the forest, knowing it was stupid, and if this were a horror movie, she'd be screaming at the TV screen right about now. But going to the car was death. She knew that her brothers and uncle had the entire thing surrounded. In fact, there was most likely only one place that was safe to go, but she knew she had to race against beasts and monsters to get there. Her chances were slim, with out Itachi there to guide her. He'd only shown her once, and she had to think hard about the place. She crashed threw the bush, bouncing off trees, and jumping over logs, for once thanking her vampire skills. Her back stilled burned, but it was slowly healing. She was weak from teleporting a few hours ago, and going with out blood for so long, but her legs did not stop. She heard the howls, and familiar cackles of joy. Her brothers loved playing hide and seek. She stumbled, coming upon a clear path. She saw a small trail of blood, and smelled the familiar scent of Sasuke. She raced after it, going in zig zags, wiping her blood everywhere she could touch to confuse them as best as she could. She happened upon the cemetary by chance. She had gotten lost hours ago, and the sun was coming up. Not a good thing. She nearly fell into a fresh new grave whole, and struggled to find a familiar smell. She knew that she had to find a certain grave stone, and doing that would be beyond impossible since she could not read latin. Stupid Uchihas always have to make things impossibly hard. She was about three quarters threw when she was hit again.

"Fuck." She collasped to the ground on top of an old grave. She stared at the grave, eyes widening. Finally! She reached out, running her blood stained fingers over the name. The floor disappeared out from under her, and she fell into the hole. She screamed, the grave sealing over as she fell. Her back met with the cement floor, and her head clunked on it harshly. She heard footsteps, and calls, but her mouth only poured out blood.

"Akira!"She passed out.

"Akira! Akira!"Naruto sobbed, rushing forward.

"She's fine."Kisame touched the boy's shoulder, moving him away.

"Itachi...Where is Itachi?"Sasuke demanded as the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke!"Naruto glared at the raven.

"It'll be wonder if she can even understand you, un."Deidara muttered, slicing his wrist, and holding it over the girl's mouth as Kisame held it open. Akira's eyes turned dark, and fangs gleamed in the candle light as she gulped down the red liquid. Naruto clutched at her hand, grimacing but refusing to leave his friend.

"We need to find Itachi. He's the only one who knows how to open the gateway."Sasuke tried again.

"Sasuke, our first priority is to make sure Akira is okay."Kisame told the younger. "She can lead Itachi to us anywhere we go."

"Those beasts are still out there, yeah."Deidara whispered, eyes dark. "It's all her fault."He muttered, snatching his wrist away angrily. "If she had never made Itachi-chan fall in love with her, Sasori, and Hidan, and Kakuzu would still be alive!"He yelled, standing heading for the door. Kisame sighed, and looked over at Naruto.

"Make sure she stays laying down."He got up and left when the blond nodded. Naruto gripped her hand tightly in his, and pressed the bloodly appendage to his chest.

"Akira..."He whispered as she whimpered in pain, eyes fluttering in her sleep. "Poor Akira."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to get ready to leave this place. It's not safe since she lead them here."Sasuke told Kisame. Naruto looked up from the cot where he lay with the still sleeping Akira, Deidara staring off in the distance near the entrance.

"We can't leave with out Itachi."Deidara murmured. "If we go up, we all die...."

"If we stay down here, we die."Sasuke hissed."We only have enough blood for another weak with the uncontrollable hunger Akira has. And we have even less food for Naruto."

"If the blood runs out, I'll feed Akira."Naruto offered.

"Over my dead body."Sasuke gave the blond a sharp killer glare. Naruto stared back determindedly.

"I won't let Akira starve because of blood loss. I'd rather die then her ever being hurt again."He cupped the girl's jaw. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Paper..."She croaked.

"Akira!"He cried, sitting up. She tumbled to the floor, fingers twitching.

"Paper..."She demanded, pounding her fist on the floor.

"Oh no...Akira, this is a horrible time to get an 'artist fit'."Naruto moaned in disbelief.

"We don't have any paper."Kisame told her, kneeling in front of her. She got a stuborn look, before shrugging, her fangs coming out. She sliced open her finger tips, rapidly sketching out a picture on the stone floor. Kisame stepped back, her fingers never pausing except to slice open again. By the time she was done, she had drawn a lavish gothic door, with the Uchiha symbol on the upper half, writing scribed in to it, latin. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"That's Itachi's study door. I've only been in there once, when I was a child. It was our father's, and then Itachi inherited it."Sasuke explained.

"Akira!"Naruto stabilized her when she nearly collasped in the painting.

"Itachi says to go here."She tapped the door.

"That's impossible, un. That's outside, yeah. Do you know what will happen to us if we go outside!?"Deidara shrieked. He grabbed her and shook her for good measure. He panted, glaring down at her. She got a tired smile, the smirk intoning a feeling of Itachi in the crowd.

"Nothing's impossible. I know how my brothers are. Just let me lead the way."She said. He let her go, and she really did collapse, coughing a bit.

"You can't even stand up."He said darkly. She made a noise.

"The link between Itachi and I is dwindling. Surely you can feel his power over you getting smaller and smaller. We have to hurry. Either we go and save, or all of us die, anyway." She shakily stood, and reached in her pocket, pooling out Itachi's ring. "We go out. We find the door. I'll open it. We go in. We lock it after us. Itachi will be waiting for us with the other survivors. When we find Itachi, we can revive him to his full state, and then, we can reenact our revenge."She explained very simply, almost as if it could happen.

"I say we do it."Naruto reached out and gripped Akira's bloody hand, the finger tips already healed. She smiled at him tiredly, but said nothing.

"If it means we save Itachi, we have to go."Kisame said. Sasuke nodded, and finally Deidara agreed.  
"I'll go up first."Deidara said.

"No."She said.

"It is important I go up first. My brothers do not want me dead, they want me alive so they can play with me."She said. She turned to Naruto, and folding his hand over the ring. "Itachi wants you to protect this with your life. If something should happen to me, you are to lead the others to the door."She said softly. Naruto nodded, his eyes wide with fear and confusion, but he smiled at her.

"I promise."He agreed. She nodded and wobbled to the ladder. She made slow work of the ladder, unlatching the door, and lifting it up. Sun light fell over her like God's grace, and she gathered the fresh air in her lungs, warmth pouring over her pale skin.

"Itachi....Here I come."She smiled, before hefting herself out of the cave. Everyone held their breath for a moment, fear and hopeless filling the air. Naruto nearly screamed when Akira popped her head back in. "It seems my brother's have retreated to the house. There is no presence of them for almost two miles. Come on out."She said. Kisame went up first, then Naruto, Sasuke, and finally Deidara. Akira was right. Each vampire could sense the far away presence of the monsters, but it was so far away, there was no imminent worry. Naruto reached out, clasping Sasuke's hand, the ring clenched in his others. Sasuke turned and gazed him over, before placing a reasurring kiss on his forehead.

"If things go bad, run."He whispered against Naruto's skin before stepping back, and squeezing his hand. Akira stretched, yawning, and smacked her lips, closing her eyes.

"Itachi says to now seal the cave and destroy the head stone."She said. Kisame did as she said, knowing that it was near impossible for her to be lying. She was Itachi's mate. That meant that she was mentally, physically, and emotionally linked to Itachi just like Seiyuki was when Itachi loved Akira's mother. Itachi's intentions were Akira's intentions, and vice versa. They only wanted the other to survive, so listening to the other was the obvious plan. "Now that that's done. We have four hours till sun down." She pointed to the already lowering sun. They began to move. And fast.

"How come they haven't attacked us yet?"Naruto whispered to Sasuke. The raven shrugged.

"They want to us to play with them."Akira didn't whisper. "My second eldest brother is leading them, most likely. He always use to love play games. Especially chase." She said lightly, leading them through a precarious forest path. Little light shed threw, but all the vampires could see in the dark, and Naruto felt pretty safe with Sasuke beside him, and Kisame behind him. Deidara took up station next to Akira, to her dislike, but she did not comment. In fact, she was quite quiet up until now. She was only quiet when she was upset. She stepped wrong and went down. Naruto made a noise, but Deidara had her up on her feet a second later.

"What are you doing?"He hissed. She coughed, and shook her head.

"It's Itachi."She breathed. This made a shiver run up Naruto's spine. Itachi and Akira were really bonded so close that his pain was causing her pain.

"We have to hurry."Kisame said.

"They're waiting for us in the house."She said. They reached the driveway that very moment, the bright burnt orange of the sky stunning Naruto's eyes. He winced in pain, use to the dark woods, but Sasuke pulled him along. The very top of the house was gone, just a burnt skeleton, now. Steam still rose in some places, and the air still reeked of smoke and flames. The right side of the Mansion was smashed up, the door open. She went first, and then a second later, Kisame followed. Then Naruto, and then Sasuke, and then Deidara. He closed the door behind them, in some odd sentiment, before they settled in silence.

"The door is on the third floor."Sasuke said. She nodded, starting for the stairs. They creaked under her weight, then groaned with Kisame's. She reached the second floor first, Naruto fourth, all the doors boarded up with nails and chains.

"Why did they..."

"So we can't hide."Kisame said softly in explanation. She started down the hall, since you had to use the other stair case to get to the third floor. As they passed doors, Naruto could here growls of sadism, moans of pain, groans of torture and shrieks of terror.

"The maids."Deidara gushed in horror.

"It's in the basement."Sasuke said.

"We can't just leave them."Naruto whispered softly.

"We have to. They're already dead. It's just their bodies carrying on."Kisame silenced that discussion. Naruto gave Sasuke a pleading look, but the raven ignored him, watching their surroundings intently.

"Akira."He spoke quietly.

"I know."She whispered back, the last door in the hall opening just before the reached the third to last.

"Hello, Sister."Her eldest brother stepped out from the door, carrying a sawed off shot gun, and two growling monsters beside him, one more behind him.

"I'll ta-"Kisame was cut off.

"Itachi wants Deidara to take care of him."Akira interrupted. Deidara nodded, stepping forward.

"I'll be your opponent."He said.

"Would you like to come in, then?"Her brother backed in to the dark room. Deidara didn't hesitate. He glanced back, smiling.

"See you, un. Tell Itachi I look forward to seeing him, yeah."He said cheerfully before closing the door and locking them out. When Naruto was about to reached the middle landing, he heard the shrieks of pain. He spun back, unable to stop the tears in his eyes.

"Believe in him."Sasuke whispered, pushing the blond up the steps. naruto shakily walked after Akira, who was almost numb looking.

"How is Itachi?"Kisame asked.

"Not so good."She whispered, barely able to speak. When they reached the top, they were greeted with another of her brothers. "Kisame."She hissed in pain. Kisame nodded, gesturing to the side small opening that lead in to a private living room. The brother smirked, and disappeared after the tall man. Akira trudged down the hall, Naruto clutching at Sasuke in fear he was next. And he was. Her third oldest brother stepped out from an alcove, a nice gleaming gun in his hand, and a smirk. Sasuke pressed a burning kiss to Naruto's lips, before vanishing after the man in to the room across from them, no words. Nothing. Just silence. He looked at Akira, and she looked dead on her feet. He took her arm, and leaned against him heavily, like she was drunk. They made it to the end of the hall with no more trouble, but he knew this was far from over. He could hear the sounds of the battles carrying out behind them. She took the ring from Naruto and placed it gem first to the door. He could hear the clinks and chimes.

"Naruto..."She reached out for him as the door did it's thing.

"Akira."He looked at her.

"I'm sorry."She whispered, before yanking him down and chopping on her neck. He gave a squawk of pain, gripping her arms tightly as his vision went white.

"Akira..."He breathed as he slumped against the wall. She looked at him remorsefully.

"I'm sorry. He can't die."She sobbed, eyes wide with pain. The door slide open, and she walked in, glancing back at him regrettfully. "I love you."She gasped, the door shutting on her tears. He smiled a bit.

"I know...Akira....I know."He nodded off, too tired to stay awake.

"Akira..."She rushed to Itachi, the man hugging her weakly, his strength gone. She moaned, digging her nails in his shoulders as he gulped blood from her.

"Yes..."She urged him on, feeling all of the blood leave her body, Naruto's still warm blood disappearing in her veins. He gave a loud popping sound when he detached himself, her body slumping to the floor, just enough blood left in her body to survive. "Itachi..."She reached up weakly. He kissed her temple with a set of bloodly lips, smile softly.

"I'll save them all. And tomorrow night, we'll be sleeping curled up in your bed."He promised. She chuckled softly, breathlessly.

"Pinky promise?"She choked out.

"Pinky promise."He linked their pinkies, before disappearing off to save the day after one last whisper. "I love you."


End file.
